odd names new Akatsuki members
by Gothkat
Summary: dueing a paper work mission kakashi's past is revield as well as the Idenity of the bule haired akatsuki member.[this was written to reviel i theroy i have] [READ & REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ]


A/N this story is to introduce a theory that popped into my head., but you have to wait a couple chapters for that to happen. XP

* * *

"no!" team 7 had just been given their new mission.

"Naruto destroy the files of any hokage or jonin that is certainly, as in 10 or mare years, dead," Kakashi didn't like this mission, he had to do work.

"Sasuke you do chunnin and Sakura you do the Genin, got it?"

"Hai!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"Uh, sensei what are you doing?" Sakura had noted Kakashi hadn't assigned himself anything.

"Ah I'm going to do the ANBU files witch are in the basement, laters," Kakashi poofed off.

"well lets get stared"

"Sasuke I bet I can do it faster than you!"

"yeah right dobe.

* * *

After a long wile looking through the files Sakura found something interesting.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned to the boy file in hand.

"what?" Sasuke was tired and bored.

"did you know some one called Obito?" Sakura held up a file witch on the front said 'Uchiha Obito' and had a picture of a boy with black spiky hair he was also wearing goggles.

"nope never heard of him," Sasuke turned back to a chunnin called 'Takamana Bochi'

Sakura also turned back to work, flicking back to the first page she looked through the details

"name: Uchiha Obito

Birth: 26 years ago, that's Kakashi's age,

Died in: 3rd shinobi war 13 years ago.

Team: Yondaime-hokage, Isameti Rin and Hatake Kakashi," (A/N Sakura has said this to herself)

Sakura paused , rubbed her eyes than looked again. She had read it right! She had found out some thing about her sensei.

"Look at this!" Naruto called his comrades over.

"what is it, Naruto?" Sakura was so excited, finally knowing something about her sensei.

"look at this!" Naruto held up a file witch had the name scratched from it's service and the picture destroyed but you could still see a tuft of silver hair.

"who is it?" Sasuke had been wondering why Kakashi was the only one in the village with silver hair ,this seemed to answer it.

Sasuke took the file from Naruto's hands and read the first page.

"Name: it's hard to read but I think it says Hatake," Sasuke had to even activate his sharingan to read it.

"Birth : no it's unreadable the only read able thing that is not defaced is the cause of Death, Seppuku. Also it says he had a son…,NO WAY!!"

"what, Sasuke-Temme, who!" Naruto was caught up in the excitement.

"Kakashi-sensei," the team turned to the door to see Kakashi leaning on the doorframe.

"you look like your having fun?"Kakashi was leaning over their shoulders looking at the document.

"you can head home now, we continue tomorrow," his team rushed off.

Kakashi picked up the file that had been dropped. On the cover the only thing that was unmarked, 'The white fang'

"even in death your hated," Kakashi let the file drop open on a picture of a little Kakashi with his mother and father behind him, as he poofed off.

* * *

"I don't believe it, Kakashi's dad commit seppuku" Sakura had dragged the boys to the park to discuss the what they had found out.

"I've just figure something out," Sasuke was scared and shocked by his realisation

"what is it Sasuke?" Naruto had been in a sort of trance ever science he found the white fang's file

"well we all know Kakashi has the sharingan…."

"yeah…"

"and the Sharingan is only in members of the Uchiha clan…"

"I get it!" Sakura jumped as it hit her.

"What?, What?" Naruto still hadn't caught on.

"dobe don't you see?" Sasuke had also stood up.

"HEY!!" now all three had stood up.

"shut up Naruto! " Sakura punched him in the head," Kakashi's team mate was an Uchiha, who would have had the sharingan, but they died, do you think Kakashi got the sharingan from him?"

"no what you said implies an Uchiha would give up his eyes, no I think Kakashi stole the sharingan."

"SASUKE-TEMME, Kakashi would never do that!!!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, "I'm heading home, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"so leader-sama you want me to work with Itachi-san to capture the Kyuubi?" a blue haired women asked a figure in the shadows.

"Yes both of you know the area best and Kisame's...uh...Busy,"

"you mean he got a bad clod from losing a bet to Sasori-san?"

"uh yeah, could you heal him?"

"no its his fault."

"urgh fine," and with that the lights came on, the leader disappeared and the girl turned around reviling purple stripes on each cheek.

* * *

A/N I hope you spot the theory and I also hope you like it!!!!! R&R.

Cule will keep on comeing see if you can spot them (this is the most obvious clue)


End file.
